<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Din deny the darn this soul! by Elenca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520530">Din deny the darn this soul!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenca/pseuds/Elenca'>Elenca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Fanart, Gen, Legend of Zelda Reconciliation, fanart of fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenca/pseuds/Elenca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from one of my favorite moments from <a>RoseZemlya’s amazing LoZ fanfic hosted on fan fiction.net, Reconciliation</a>, from an interlude within chapter 25, where an injured and panicked Marni is praying to the golden goddesses while Dune of the Sheikah secretly chants to call forth the stone Makani standing guard within the Quisrol to help free them from the Dark World moblins who had captured everyone in the caverns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Din deny the darn this soul!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosezemlya/gifts">rosezemlya</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555733">Legend of Zelda Reconciliation</a> by RoseZemlya.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314302">The Legend of Zelda: The Return</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosezemlya/pseuds/rosezemlya">rosezemlya</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321118">The Legend of Zelda: Reconciliations</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosezemlya/pseuds/rosezemlya">rosezemlya</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>